Marie Adler
Marie Adler (マリー・アドラー), real name Ichimiya Nagisa is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar and a journalist affiliated with DIN. She is also a member of the clan Death Period. Appearance Marie is a tall, attractive girl in her late teens that dresses in a black men's business suit and sunglasses. Personality As part of her efforts to cosplay as the character Marie Adler, Marie constantly behaves in a manner in a similar manner as her: superficially polite with a rather sarcastic manner. Despite apppearing to be rather suspicious and aloof at times, Marie is a caring person who is willing to go to great lengths for the people she cares about. History Ichimiya Nagisa started drawing manga in elementary school after being invited to join her school's illustration club. She began sending shoujo mangas she drew into manga contests in middle school. During her second year of high school, the first shounen manga she ever drew, Into the Shadow was selected in a contest and after being run as a one-shot in a magazine and receiving positive feedback Nagisa was asked to serialize it. The manga continued to be successful and she decided to forego higher education and become a professional mangaka. However the magazine she was published in went bankrupt. Some time after that, she was approached by another magazine to continue the series, but the hiatus had caused Nagisa to develop writers' block, rendering her unable to write anything. Soon after that, she heard about the game Infinite Dendrogram and, inspired by its tagline, decided to begin playing as the main character of her manga, Marie Adler, to fix her writer's block. After training in Tenchi, she obtained the Superior Job Death Shadow and began working as a hitman just like her character Marie Adler, albeit one that focused on PK. She rose to prominence after defeating the King of Plagues, a Superior known for slaughtering thousands of tians, despite not being a Superior herself, earning her the moniker Superior Killer. Abilities Embryo Phantasmal Raingun, L'Arc-en-Ciel (幻銃筆　アルカンシェル): A Form VI Type: Legion Embryo that takes the form of bullet-like creatures that Marie shoots out of her revolver which contains six chambers. The creatures can be given different abilities depending on what colour paint Marie adds to them. Marie can also use multiple abilities on creatures at the same time, though the overall power of each ability will be decreased. *'Black Pursuit' ( ): Adds homing ability. *'Red Burst' ( ): Increases power and adds explosive ability. *'Blue Spread'( ): Increases amount of bullets. *'Green Piercing'( ): Adds piercing ability. *'White Anesthetic'(白の麻酔): Adds anesthetic properties to bullet. *'Silver Flash'(銀の閃光): Adds holy properties to bullets. Phantasmal Raingun, L'Arc-en-Ciel ( ): The ultimate skill of L'Arc-en-Ciel, Marie can summon creatures she paints on pre-prepared bullets with the various colours of paint. Marie uses characters from the manga Into the Shadow for this ability. She could only keep a maximum of six of them. When using it, the six-chamber revolver changes shape into single-shot, high caliber handgun. After using the ultimate skill, the paints used to make bullets used by the ultimate skill were rendered inaccessible for the next 24 hours. *'Daisy Scarlet the Explosion Murder' (爆殺のデイジー・スカーレット): Combination of Red Burst and Black Pursuit. It takes the appearance of a red, vampire girl with a fangy, ferocious smile. Her explosion can easily blow away the surrounding air to create a temporary vacuum. *'Ulbetia the Piercing Murder'(貫殺のウルベティア): Combination of Green Piercing and Silver Flash. *'Shirohimegozen the Poison Murder'(毒殺の白姫御前): Combination of Blue Spread and White Anesthetic. *'Upas-Kamuy the Crushing Murder'(圧殺のウパシカムイ): Combination of Blue Spread, Black Pursuit, and White Anesthetic. *'Fanatica the Destruction Murder'(滅殺のファナティーカ): Combination of Red Burst, Green Piercing, and Silver Flash. *'La Gravel the God Killer'(神殺し　ラ・グラベル): Combination of all 6 colour paint. It takes the appearance of a woman carrying a huge sword made of beast bone with her face covered by a green cloth. She can only attack once. Her attack is strong enough to partially break a Superior metal. After using this skill, L'Arc-en-Ciel becomes completely unusable for a day. Jobs Death Shadow(絶影): The Superior Job of the onmitsu grouping from Tenchi, The Death Shadow is an AGI- based job with skills based in concealing the user's presence. *'The Art of Vanishing'(消ノ術): The ultimate skill of the Death Shadow, it allows the user to completely conceal their presence by vanishing from the world itself. While this skill is active, the user will not be able to affect anything and nothing will be able to affect them. Shadow: A high rank job from the onmitsu grouping. Onmitsu: A low rank job focusing on stealth and concealment. *'Onmitsu Conceal'(隠密隠蔽): A passive skill that only activates when the user has a main job from the onmitsu grouping, it removes all jobs from the onmitsu grouping from the job display leaving only jobs from other groupings, with the job with the highest level displayed as the main job. *'Hidden Technique': A skill that allows the user to hide their presence. *'Art of Transformation': A skill that allows the user the transform into someone else. When transforming into someone whose body looks greatly different, the amount of SP needed for the skill increases greatly. *'Shadow Clone Technique': A skill that allows the user to create clones of themselves. Journalist: A low rank job focusing on gathering and reporting information. *'The Pen is Mightier than the Sword'(ペンは剣よりも強し): A passive skill that allows the user to gain EXP by watching their party members battles. The skill also increases the EXP gain of the party members as well. However, the user cannot engage in combat, nor can they deactivate the skill. Cook: A low rank job focused on cooking. Despite having this job, Marie is still extremely bad at cooking. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Death Period Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kingdom of Altar